Waterdeep: Dragon Heist - Session XIV
Navigation Session List Last Full Group Session: Session X The Grand Opening Last Session: Session XIII Skeemo's delivery Next Session: Session XV Scandal at Spookies Basics & Rundown Out of Game Date played: 2019-02-08 Session Title: Moonlight Madness (Girls Night Out) In-game Date: lorem ipsum Location: Waterdeep Player Characters: (Alphabetical order) *''Shambles Everbottom'' (Cory) *''Thola'' (Julianne) *''Tyr Dithias'' (Garrett) *''Zarodar'' (Matt) The Road to the Country Thola leaves Spookies during the Full moon with a handful of new adventurers named ''Zarodar'', [[Tyr Dithias|''Tyr Dithias]] & ''Shambles Everbottom''. '' Thola has heard rumours that there are werewolves near Phandalin near the Wave Echo crater. She gets the new adventurers to come with her to the 'Temple of the Moon' in Waterdeep before heading to Phandalin to gather more information. One of the priestesses warn Thola that the band of werewolves are heretics to Selûne and should be purged, they are spreading the false word Selûne's blessed light. The party heads from Waterdeep to Phandalin, upon entering the town the only thing open is the tavern. When the party enters the tavern the it goes silent all looking at the new guests, then turn to resume their quieted drinking. The party buys some drinks & asks the bartender if there are werewolves in the area. The bartender tells the party that werewolves have been killing farming folks' livestock. They suspect that Carp Alderleaf of Alderleaf farm is in league with these werewolves but no one has been able to find them when they do a search of the farm. The barkeep notes that Carp is suspiciously absent from the town's meeting at tavern. The party proceeds to the Farm, they find an old halfling by the name of Carp Alderleaf sitting on his front porch smoking from a pipe. Dithias turns into a wolf and scopes out the barn while the party --------------------------------------------------- * Carp is a skilled archer with his training from Bope 2 in the early days of the Phandazzilers, and became a devote paladin of Selûne after seeing & aiding in many experiments of necromancy with Nyx * The halfling (now blessed with old life from the goddess of Selûne ) says this band is in a cave near the main road to Neverwinter (Cragmaw Hideout LMP pg 9) * Warns the party that they would rather not be disturbed but unfortunately drawn so much attention to their mission that he understands that a cleric of Selûne would wish to investigate even though he disagrees with a The Temple of the Moon's assessment of the situation & urges the players talk to the lycanthropes first * Offers to the party that they can spend the night if needed as it will still be a full moon the following day (full moon's are typically in two day cycles on the Toril planet) The Waxing Order * Players can observe the holy symbol of Selûne marking the cave above, it is well lit, yet tucked away from the main road * 'The Waxing order' is a group of werewolves who are attempting to convert a large group of wolfweres into the "light of Selûne 's moon" * This order consists of only of lycanthropes (all women), there is 4 in total on tonight's moon: ** Elle (Female Human / Werewolf MM 211) - A Thief would steals to help fund women make a new start & hopes to do so with the wolfweres who she believe has always been misunderstood ** Hue (Female Dark-Dwarf / Werebear MM 208) - She was raise in the underdark and adventured to the surface, she found solstice in the moon's light ** Enn (Female Half-Elf / Werewolf MM 211) - Short for "Hexa-Enabelle" (all of the Red Hexagon's ranking officers get a prefix of 'Hexa', Once a pirate lieutenant in Pickle Wickle's Red Hexagon Pirate Company in Luskan she sought some other way to empower those under he influence and abandoned the Red Hexagon's ** Aye - (Female Halfling / Wererat MM209) - Her name is Aye Alderleaf, daughter of Carp * The Druids are planning on meeting with the wolfweres & if the cleric of Selûne would like to join they should! ** They mention that Autumn is the traditional mating season for wolfweres and there is many of them to listen to their message ** They believe it is an easy sell as Selûne guides women through their moonphases (menstrual period) & is strongest during the Autumn season The Unfortunate Betrayal The Wolfweres greatly outnumber the werewolves and decide that they do not need converting. They are exceptional attractive males all nude as they approach. But the party does not know this & Elle goes forth insisting to the party that if anyone comes with her it would look like an unnecessary act of aggression. Elle, while talking to the the wolfwere's leader falls over face first, Roll initiative! Combat * The battle consists of ~30 Wolfweres (https://dmdave.com/quickwood-spy-trees-for-dungeons-dragons-fifth-edition/) * Ideally, everyone but one of the Waxing Order would die * The party can do what they want, but Thola must be put in a position that she must pray to Selûne at some point A Gift From Luna The Waxing Order may have been unsuccessful but Thola felt the call of the moon & Selûne admires that they helped. A Messenger walks through thew battle scene afterwards, radiating with dull light similar to that of the moon's completely naked. She induces herself as Luna & thanks he for her assistance and that she is sorry she had to miss her new tavern's opening when she felt the call of the moon. She knew someone was awry here but could not interfere. * If the players choose to aid them The Waxing Order's leading monk will "Gift" lycanthropy onto anyone who wants it * They will give every player a small moonstone (https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Moonstone) worth 25GP * Thola, specifically, will receive a piece of armour (5 piece set) of Selûne ** Will receive the "Gloves of Luna" which grants: ** Silver Touched. When you wear this armor, every spell with an attack roll that deals necrotic damage is made at disadvantage against you. If the spell requires you to make a saving throw you make it at advantage. The armor also provides you with resistance to necrotic damage. ** Reference: https://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Armor_of_Sel%C3%BBne_(5e_Equipment) The Road Home The road back towards Waterdeep is much busier than it was on the way up to Phandalin, it seems most are in wagons or horseback in a brisk pace south. If asked these travellers tell a tale from Luskan and the collapse of one of the two ruling factions: The Arcane Brotherhood. The Red Hexagon Trading Company (Pirates) have somehow gained sole power of the city. These people are refugees making their way to Waterdeep after Neverwinter closed it's gates. * They run in Raenre Neverember with a gnome named Dalakhar on the road & they ask to share the road with Thola * Raener says he was on diplomatic business with Neverwinter to his Father Dagult (last open lord of Waterdeep) & know better how to aid in the current refugee crisis that is inflicting Neverwinter * That is why * Let's slip that Dalakhar's task is even more dire now, and then does not say anything more * DM NOTES: ** Dalakhar is en route Back at Spookies A member of the city watch asks if she would be willing to hang a wanted poster in the tavern for the Nimblewright named Helux who escaped from the House of the Inspired Hand (the temple of Gond in the Sea Ward) * Gond is the god of craft and smith work, mainly worship by Humans and some Gnomes (https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Gond)